Clifford and Daffodil marriage
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford wants to marry Daffodil, but he got nervous. Note, I know Clifford and Daffodil are sibling, but it better for them as marriage.


One day at the apartment, Clifford was feeling a little nervous. Jorge came by and help him out.

Jorge said, "Hola Clifford, what up?"

Clifford said, "Oh hi Jorge."

Jorge said, "Are you feeling okay? You look a little nervous."

Clifford said, "Well, I wanna tell you something, but I might think it silly."

Jorge said, "What you mean?"

Clifford said, "I sort of have a crush on someone."

Jorge said, "Oh, who is it?"

Clifford said, "Do you promise not to laugh?"

Jorge said, "Cross my heart and hope to fly I stick a cupcake in my eye."

Clifford whispered to Jorge ear and said, "I have a crush on Daffodil."

Jorge said, "Daffodil, but Clifford, she's your sister."

Clifford said, "I know, but I love her so much. Well, I love Emily too anyway."

Jorge said, "So, what got you so nervous?"

Clifford said, "I wanna marry her, but I don't know how it will turn out."

Jorge said, "Well, the first thing you must do is tell her how you feel."

Clifford said, "But won't that make it worst."

Jorge said, "No. What I mean is that you must tell her that you love her."

Clifford said, "Then what?"

Jorge said, "Then ask her if you want to get marry."

Clifford said, "Well, I guess I could try."

Jorge said, "Good luck Clifford, bye."

Clifford said, "Alright, by Jorge, and thanks."

Clifford was still nervous, but he decided to tell her. He went to Daffodil's bed.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, what up?"

Daffodil said, "Hi Clifford."

Clifford said, "I have something to tell you."

Daffodil yawn and said, "Oh you do."

Clifford said, "Yes." Clifford took a deep breath and said, "Daffodil, I love you."

Daffodil was surprised and said, "Oh Clifford, I love you too."

Clifford kneel and said, "Daffodil, will you marry me?"

Daffodil gasped and said, "Oh Clifford, of course I will."

Clifford said, "Now we gotta have a wedding."

Daffodil said, "Well, how about the courtyard?"

Clifford said, "Yeah, and we can bring all of our friends."

Daffodil said, "No problem Clifford."

So Clifford and Daffodil are starting to have the wedding. Clifford asked Bobby to bring some chairs to the wedding. Daffodil asked Teacup to bring in some food. Clifford asked Jorge if he could help with the wedding toast. Daffodil asked Cheri if she could bring some balloons and streamers. Clifford asked Norville if he could help pick a wedding ring for him and Daffodil. Daffodil asked Bebe if she could help pick a wedding dress for her and Clifford. Pretty soon, they got everything ready. Right now, they are at the dressing room getting ready.

Zo said, "Wow Clifford, I can't believe you're going to marry Daffodil."

Clifford said, "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

Norville said, "You do know what this mean after you get married."

Clifford said, "What you mean?"

Jorge said, "You're ganna have lots of responsibility."

Clifford said, "Don't worry. Me and Daffodil are still living in Emily's apartment."

Zo said, "But what about after you get babies?"

Clifford said, "Well, there not that bad. Beside, I took care of the mice."

Norville said, "But you know your mice friends longer than ever."

Clifford said, "Well, if I ever have problem, you guys can help me."

Zo said, "Of course we will Clifford."

Meanwhile, with Daffodil.

Flo said, "Wow, Daffodil, you look wonderful."

Daffodil said, "Thank Flo."

Flo said, "So your finally ganna marry Clifford."

Daffodil said, "Of course. Even those Clifford and I are sibling, we still love each other no matter what."

Flo said, "That is so romantic."

Daffodil said, "Thanks."

After Clifford and Daffodil were finished, they head on to the Wedding Ceremony. At the front, Clifford, Jorge, Norville, and Zo were standing and waiting for Daffodil. As the song went on, Daffodil walked trough the idle with Flo behind her. After Clifford and Daffodil got all together, Jorge started talking.

Jorge said, "Okay, we have gathered here today, for a special couple. Clifford the small red puppy and Daffodil the pink Holland lop bunny. They will soon make our friends and family proud for their complexity. The sibling between them will still be there, but the marriage will also be there as well. Now Daffodil, will you take Clifford to be your husband?"

Daffodil said, "I do."

Jorge said, "And do you Clifford?"

Clifford said, "I do."

Jorge said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you make kiss the bride."

Clifford and Daffodil kissed and the audience were cheering for them. They soon went to their honeymoon, by the beach and came back home the next day. Years later, they had kids. One is a male bunny name Bifford and a female dog named Daisy. They soon watch their kids grow and they both had a happy life all together.

The End.


End file.
